


Marriage first, love later

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, a lot of silliness, also for the promptnis week, and Cuteness, as usually with me, wanted to try out the 'love by text' form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Prompto needs to get married to get past some red tape in Insomnia bureaucracy. Ignis has his own motif for agreeing.





	Marriage first, love later

Prompto | 08:30 PM: Ignis Scienta, will you marry me?

Ignis | 08:35 PM : Very well

Prompto | 08:40 PM: What, seriously?!  
Prompto | 08:40 PM: Dude, I never thought you'd answer yes! Now everything got all awkward!

Ignis | 08:45 PM: I assume you have a good reason for asking someone you have known for less than three months to marry you  
Ignis | 08:45 PM: And for that time known mostly as Noctis advisor, I might add

Prompto | 08:50 PM: Weeeeeellllll......

Ignis | 08:51 PM: I have also come to know *you* well enough in that time to know you do not make unreasonable demands unless desperate. Thus I am willing to help out.

Prompto | 08:59 PM: It's just that, I don't have the money to enroll in the Crowns Guard university! And I can't get a decent loan without being married, having kids or being 24!  
Prompto | 08:00 PM: And it is not as if I can ask the Crown Prince to marry me for a sham even though we both know he would just to give his father a heart attack

Ignis | 08:02 PM : I see. We will need to change those outdated rules for college loans, but now might not be the time.   
Ignis | 08:02 PM: Although I am curious as to why you choose me over Gladio

Prompto | 08:05 PM: Seriously?! No one would believe that! He'd split me in two on our wedding night!  
Prompto | 08:10 PM: Iggy, are you still there? I was just kidding. The marriage would totally be a sham. I wouldn't...I mean, it's just a sham. I am not expecting anything else from you.  
Prompto | 08:10 PM: Ignis? Are you alright?  
Prompto | 08:10 PM: Can I call you Iggy, btw?

Ignis | 08:12 PM: Apologies. I was... temporarily distracted.   
Ignis | 08:12 PM: Yes, Iggy is fine. Some familiarity between husbands is to be expected, yes?  
Ignis | 08:12 PM: However, I will be expecting things from you if we go through with this  
Ignis | 08:15: Prompto?

Prompto | 08:20 PM: Ummmm......what....kind of things?

Ignis | 08:25 PM: You will take your lessons with utter most seriousness. You will assist in all chores around the apartment. And you will not be dating anyone else. It is one thing to cause a scandal by me getting married to a young floozy, but I will not be cuckooed. 

Prompto | 08:26 PM: Floozy?! I'm just two years younger than you!!!

Ignis | 08:27 PM: Physically, yes. Mentally, no.   
Ignis | 08:30 PM: Actually this couldn't have come at a better time. We needed some juicy gossip to get peoples mind of the war and the wall. This will give them something new to talk about. 

Prompto | 08:32 PM. You are marrying me for politics?! I am hurt, Iggy, deeply hurt ;p

Ignis | 08:32 PM: Aren't you marrying me for the economic boon? Anyway, I did some research. Noctis can perform the ritual, Gladio can be our witness. A small ceremony in front of the altar of the Astrals and then the paperwork. Which you will be doing.  
Ignis | 08:42 PM: Prompto?  
Ignis | 08:45 PM: Prompto!

Prompto | 08:50 PM: .....dude are we seriously going through with this? I mean, really?

Ignis | 08:51 PM: Getting cold feet already? Might I remind you it was you who proposed?

Prompto | 08:52 PM: Yeah but....I never thought....I mean, this is really asking too much of you. Seriously, I'll handle it alone. I'll get an extra job or something

Ignis | 08:55 PM: Prompto Argentum, if you do not show up at the palace, dressed to your very best, on Sunday the 24 July, I *will* send the Kingsglaive to fetch you. I will not be stranded at the altar like some pathetic looser

Prompto | 09:01 PM: Do we have time to order me a dress from Vivienne Westwood?

Ignis | 09:02 PM: You are incorrigible

 

Gladio | 1:25 PM You owe me 200 gils

Noctis | 1:26 PM No way! You said I had three attempts to clear that obstacle course within the time limit! I still have one try to go!

Gladio | 1:30 PM You wish. When you fail that you owe me 500 gils, anyway. No, I mean Iggy and your chocobro friend

Noctis | 1:32 PM Seriously?! They finally kissed?

Gladio | 1:35 PM No but they're gonna have to. They are getting married

Noctis | 1:36 PM You know it's illegal for a Shield to be drunk when on duty. Don't let your dad catch you

Gladio | 1:36 PM Check your calendar, prince Charmless. You'll do the honors

Noctis | 1:45 PM What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Gladio | 1:46 PM Yup. Pay up!

 

Noctis | 06:30 AM So, how is marriage life? Treating your husband alright on your wedding night?

Prompto | 06:31 AM I'll have you know Ignis is the perfect gentleman. As you know. And I have my own room here and everything! it's not as if we're sharing bed.  
Prompto | 06:31 AM Seriously though, dude, thanks for yesterday. You did a great job getting me and Iggy hitched. 

Noctis | 06:32 AM U-hu. I'm good like that.

Prompto | 06:32 AM But what are you doing up this early? You could sleep in. It's just me who has to go up to get my ass to the training course. Just waiting for Iggy to be done in the shower

Noctis | 06:33 AM So you haven’t noticed yet, huh?

Prompto | 06:33 AM Noticed what?  
Prompto | 06:33 AM Oh. Emm. Gee. Ohmygods,ohmygods,ohmygods!!!

Noctis | 06:34 AM Ahahahahahahaha!

Prompto | 06:34 AM Duuuuuuuddddeee, you could have warned me!!! You could have told me!!! The Hell, Noct?!

Noctis | 06:34 AM Finally found out, did you? XD XD XD

 

Prompto | 06:35 AM: Oh Em Gee, he has less decency than Gladio!

Noctis | 06:36 AM: Yup. At least at home

Prompto | 06:37 AM At least Gladio wears *pants*! And wraps a towel around his waist! Iggy is just…he is just…walking around here with like…everything out!  
Prompto | 06:37 AM: Wait, how do you know what Ignis wears out of the shower?  
Prompto | 06:37 AM: Noct?  
Prompto | 06:37 AM: Noct!  
Prompto | 06:37 AM You had better not have had an affair with my husband!

Noctis | 06:40 AM: Sorry, feel myself slipping back into sleep now….

 

Prompto | 09:15 AM. Iggy, can I…ask you something?

Ignis | 09:15 AM Of course darling. I assume it is an emergency?

Prompto | 09:16 AM Well, sort of. It is your hair

Ignis | 09:16 AM My hair?

Prompto | 09:16 AM Yeah. It’s um. Isn’t it annoying to have it in your eyes all the time?

Ignis | 09:16 AM I have never really thought about it, I must confess

Prompto | 09:17 AM Seriously?! You always dress so stylish, but you haven’t thought about your hair?!

Ignis | 09:17 AM A grave oversight on my part, I am sure

Prompto | 09:17 AM It is! I could make you look so great, just let me get my scissors and my hair gel and when you come home, we’re going to make you look so cool!

Ignis | 09:18 AM: I am not sure ‘cool’ is a good look on a royal advisor

Prompto | 09:18 AM Why not? You are already cool. It’s just your hair that needs to look the part

Ignis | 09:18 AM Flatterer. Alright

Prompto | 09:18 AM Great! Also I had some time over, so I fixed your broken AC and that lamp that wouldn’t work

Ignis | 09:18 AM You did that?

Prompto | 09:18 AM Yep! I’ll have a look at that running sink next time I have a moment.

Ignis | 09:19 AM You are life savior, darling.

Prompto | 09:20 AM Hey, you made me green curry soup last night, this was the least I could do

 

Noctis | 12:03 AM Noct: What have you done with my advisor?!

Prompto | 12:05 PM What do you mean?

Noctis | 12:05 AM He looks cool! He shouldn’t look cool! That’s like….contrary to his nature!

Prompto | 12:05 PM Hey, it’s my husband, I am allowed to style him. Besides, he is pretty cool

Noctis | 12:06 AM No he is not. He calls you ‘darling’ and ‘honey’ in public. And totally unironically to

Prompto | 12:06 PM Yeah, isn’t he the best?

Noctis | 12:06 AM *gagging noises*

 

Gladio | 09:15 AM Marriage life seems to suit you. Looking good, Iggy

Ignis | 09:18 AM I must confess it is far easier than I had feared. Pleasant even. He is a very easy going young man and one of many skills

Gladio | 09:19 AM Didn’t need to know that, though

Ignis | 09:20 AM Don’t be crude. Of course I haven’t taken advantage of the situation. Well, except having him clean out my pipes

Gladio | 09:20 AM Ignis!

Ignis | 09:20 AM Get your mind out of the gutter, Amicitia. My actual plumbing pipes, thank you very much

Gladio | 09:21 AM: So no hanky panky at all? You are killing the kid

Ignis | 09:21 AM What do you mean? This is a strict business arrangement. He gets favorable loans and I get to rebel against those stuffy old nobles in a very harmless way

Gladio | 09:22 AM I can’t believe you are so blind….seriously, check your glasses prescription or something. Prom is obviously crushing on you

Ignis | 09:22 AM What?! Nonsense! I would have noticed!

Gladio | 09:23 AM He has a god-damned photo of you as phone background  
Gladio | 09:23 AM With a photoshopped flowercrown

Ignis | 09:23 AM He liked the lightning on it! He told me!

Gladio | 09:24 AM He fixes your household problems. He buys you flowers. He married you, for the Astrals’ sake! And I bet you still walk around naked in your apartment, probably giving him a heart attack every time…

Ignis | 09:25 AM It is still my apartment and my rules. Clothes are optional for 30 minutes after showering. And I couldn’t possibly take advantage.

Gladio | 09:25 AM He is your husband!

Ignis | 09:25 AM I need to think about this

Gladio | 09:25 AM No. No thinking. You go home and you give your husband a nice, warm smooch and if he doesn’t melt into your arms I will burn my entire collection of classical romance novels, even the first editions

Ignis | 09:25 AM Your 5 gil bodice ripper thrash, you mean?

Gladio | 09:26 AM Go home and get your own bodice ripped, Scienta, it would do you good.  
Gladio | 09:26 AM And if you don’t buy him flowers back, I will be sorely disappointed in your romance skills

Ignis | 09:27 AM *sigh* Noted

 

Prompto | 12:59 AM Noct?  
Prompto | 12:59 AM Noct!  
Prompto | 12:59 AM Noct, are you awake?!  
Prompto | 12:59 AM Noct, this is important!

Noctis | 01:00 AM What? What could possibly be more important than sleep?! Sleeeeeeeeep, Prom!

Prompto | 01:00 AM I am in love

Noctis | 01:00 AM: Oh sweet Shiva’s frozen tits, that’s it?!

Prompto | 01:00 AM. What do you mean, ‘that’s it’?! Love, Noctis! I. Am. In. Love!

Noctis | 01:01 AM: Dude, I know. Gladio knows. The Kingsglaive knows. My father knows. There are maybe people in Nifelheim that don’t know, but I wouldn’t count on it

Prompto | 01:02 AM: No, I don’t mean my fake marriage. I mean, I’m actually, truly in love with Ignis Scienta!

Noctis | 01:02 AM: That’s about as shocking as you admitting your love of chocobos and photographs

Prompto | 01:02 AM: What, seriously?!  
Prompto | 01:02 AM Like, you all knew?! Omg, that is so embarrassing!!  
Prompto | 01:02 AM I can never show my face in the palace again! Or Insomnia!

Noctis | 01:02 AM: It is embarrassing…to be in love with your husband?

Prompto | 01:03 AM Well, when you put it that way it sounds dumb

Noctis | 01:03 AM: It *is* dumb! Of course you are in love with him! And he is head over heels for you to! Everyone knows it! Everyone except you two idiots!

Prompto | 01:03 AM Oh I see, our love life is common gossip is it? In that case I can add something new to it.  
Prompto | 01:03 AM: *attach photo of sleeping, naked Ignis*  
Prompto | 01:03 AM He just popped my cherry, but I think I wore him out

Noctis | 01:04 AM: Duuuuuuuuudee!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys do this AM and PM stuff?! It drives me nuts! Hope I got it right


End file.
